


Adored

by whiskygalore



Series: Adored [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: BDSM, Cock & Ball Torture, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-28
Updated: 2012-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-02 15:10:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/370358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskygalore/pseuds/whiskygalore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen is so alone. He hates living in the city, hates being invisible, hates that his shyness means that no one knows him. Then the notes start coming - written on heavy expensive stationary in a masculine hand, the notes speak to knowing what Jensen needs, to Jensen desire to be seen, to Jensen's beauty, to how Jensen would be lovely in submission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter Text

Jensen inhaled deeply and drew in a lungful of fresh air. Well, as fresh as it was possible to get in this overcrowded city. He loved this little park, had discovered it hidden in the maze-like streets surrounding his tiny apartment a couple of months after he'd moved here. It was a haven of quiet compared to the madness of people and traffic in this neighbourhood and it felt good to have the illusion of calm for a while. 

When he'd moved to the city from the small town he’d grown up in Jensen had been excited at the prospect of having a fresh start. He'd found living in the close knit community of his backwater home town claustrophobic. Wherever he had gone there had been someone who knew exactly who he was, who his parents were, who his pastor was. Knew the rumours that surrounded him. He couldn't look at another boy without receiving disapproving glares and the knowledge that his parents would hear about it before he'd even set foot through his front door. It had been suffocating. After he'd made the decision or rather had the decision forcefully made for him to move out, he'd figured that living in a busy metropolis would give him the freedom to live his life without feeling as though his every move was being scrutinised. Unfortunately his paranoia had packed right up and hitched along with him morphing into a crippling shyness which had left Jensen feeling more alone than ever.

The air was starting to turn cooler and the warm sunlight was fading so with a sigh Jensen slowly meandered along the winding path of the little park until he hit the rush of the streets again then quickly made his way home. Home ha! That was a laugh. Jensen hated his tiny cramped dive of an apartment. Living here was expensive though and his shoebox sized room was all he could afford, in fact he had to work two jobs to even afford this much. He worked in a store during the day, mainly moving stock and filling shelves. Occasionally he worked the cash register but his boss didn't think he had the necessary social skills to serve the customers. Actually the boss probably had a valid point there. He'd also managed to find a job a few nights a week cleaning. Originally he'd been cleaning offices but he'd had an unusually good stroke of luck a few months back and had found a job cleaning in a small art gallery. Ok, maybe it still wasn't the most glamorous job ever but he loved it there. He loved the space, beauty and tranquillity. Other than his little park it was his favourite place in the city.

Returning home, Jensen made sure his door was firmly locked behind him before scouring his cupboard for something to eat. Looked like it was noodles again.  
In all honesty it wasn't like his cooking skills could stretch to much more anyway but sometimes he yearned for a hot, filling, home cooked meal. His mom was maybe a narrow-minded homophobic bitch but God could she cook.  
Thinking about his mom made Jensen’s stomach lurch. He’d thought that making a new start somewhere would help him forget about the torment of his teenage years. His parents’ reaction to finding out about his attraction to other boys had been extreme although hardly unexpected. It felt like years since he had experienced a kind word or soft touch from the family he had loved so much. Actually it was years. He was only 14 when his parents had discovered him kissing David Baxter. From then until they had shown him the door at 18 they had made his life a complete misery. Sometimes he thought they been glad of an excuse to belittle and humiliate him, they had certainly seemed to enjoy it. Giving himself a mental shake Jensen forced himself to stop that train of thought. It was in the past. Done. Over. He was a grown man now damn it. He was 22 years old and it was time he got a grip and got on with his life. Yeah because he hadn’t given himself that little lecture a hundred times before. 

Jensen had a shift at the gallery tonight. He was starting later than usual because there was a new exhibition and the opening party wasn’t due to be over until after midnight.  
Arriving at the gallery Jensen was disappointed to see that the caterers were still clearing up behind themselves and a few guests were standing chatting. He would have to wait till the building was empty till he could get on with cleaning the toilets and the floors, ah his glamorous life. He threw his bag into the janitors cupboard but didn’t bother putting on his coveralls just yet, deciding to have a walk through the gallery to see if he could get started cleaning anywhere. Actually he wanted to have a look at the new exhibit but it was always good to have an excuse to be wandering about when he probably shouldn’t be. The new display was by an artist that Jensen had never heard of and as always he was excited to see new work in the gallery. The partygoers having been encouraged to leave were heading towards the exits and the caterers clearing the last of the debris paid him no attention so he felt safe looking around.

The photographs on view were stunning. Jensen felt his breath catch when he saw the subject matter. Most of the photographs displayed were in black and white and showed images of beautiful men in various poses and stages of undress, several were completely nude. The light seemed to bounce off the angles of their gorgeous bodies. In one a drop of sweat could be seen rolling down the defined muscles of a perfectly toned back. Another showed a young man with cut abs who appeared to be in the middle of a pull up, the strain in his biceps evident. However when he caught sight of a picture titled simply ‘Adored’, Jensen literally stopped breathing for a moment. The naked man in the heart stopping image was kneeling, legs spread wide with his arms held behind him. A narrow collar was strapped around his neck to which a silver chain leash was attached and apparently being pulled tight by an unseen hand. In his mouth was a bit, like the type Jensen thought was used on horses. The subject’s gorgeous thick cock hung half hard between his legs but what Jensen couldn’t look away from was the look in the man’s eyes. Jensen was sure it was a look of joy, love and pride. Jensen felt his own cock harden at the thought of being that man, to be the focus of another person’s desire and love. To be the centre of someone’s world like this man so obviously was.

The slamming of a door echoed through the building jolting Jensen out of his trance. He pulled himself away from the photograph and realising he was alone, forced himself to get on with what he was being paid to do.  
Only Jensen wasn’t quite as alone as he thought. In the shadows the photograph’s creator was intently watching the beautiful boy who was so mesmerized by his image. In that moment, Jensen's life changed without him even realising it.

Jensen's life carried on as normal in the following days, his routine never varied. As much as he wanted to really start living his life and experience everything possible in such a lively and liberal city he just couldn’t force himself to do it. His shyness and unbelievably low self confidence just continued to worsen. He was stuck in a particularly vicious lonely circle. He had no friends here, no one to go out and socialise with but the thought of walking into a club or bar full of strangers on his own filled him with terror. He couldn’t talk to the customers in his store without blushing and tripping over his words. He couldn’t even sit in a diner on his own and eat. He had tried it once but had been flushed and sweating by the time he had sat down, could barely stutter out his order to the waitress and had felt so sick by the time his food arrived that he’d barely touched it before hurriedly leaving some cash and fleeing the place. Nope, Jensen was trapped in the safety of his routine.  
Nearly a week after the gallery opening when Jensen arrived for his usual evening cleaning shift he found an envelope waiting for him at the janitors closet where he usually dumped his bag and changed. He hesitated before opening it. The only thing he could think it would be was his notice but he couldn’t think of anything he had done to deserve being fired. When his trembling fingers pried the envelope open he discovered a heavy sheet of embossed writing paper. Written in embellished script appeared to be a poem:

When the rain  
Is blowing in your face  
And the whole world  
Is on your case  
I could offer you  
A warm embrace 

When the evening shadows  
And the stars appear  
And there is no-one there  
To dry your tears  
I could hold you  
For a million years  
To make you feel my love

The storms are raging  
On the rolling sea  
And on the highway of regret  
The winds of change  
Are blowing wild and free  
You ain't seen nothing  
Like me yet

I could make you happy  
Make your dreams come true  
Nothing that I wouldn't do  
Go to the ends  
Of the Earth for you  
To make you feel my love

Well that was weird. Weird and a bit creepy. Weird, very creepy and incredibily beautiful. Jensen double checked that the envelope was addressed to him then reread the words. He couldn’t understand why someone would write something so passionate to him. It didn’t make any sense. It was disturbing and he knew he should be freaked out but actually he felt a warm glow and that was really...well...weird. Jensen tucked the hand written note into his pocket and tried to forget about it and if over the next couple of days he unfolded it and reread it till the paper was getting worn and wrinkled then no-one would know but him.

The second letter he received was waiting for him in the mailbox at his apartment a few days later. Somehow Jensen wasn’t shocked that his anonymous admirer (or crazed stalker depending on which way you looked at it) knew where he lived. He carefully slit the envelope open. He was slightly afraid to see what was written but also felt a happy flutter of excitement. This time there were fewer words on the page. Simply written was:

'My body needs your body  
Your mind craves my mind  
Our love entwined will last forever'

It was signed with a masculine looking ‘J’. Jensen didn’t know what the hell to think. There wasn’t anything directly threatening in the letters and to be honest although there was a niggling worry at the back of his mind he felt flattered.  
Receiving the letters started to become a daily occurrence. They were either left at the gallery for him or in his mailbox. They usually contained short poems, declarations of love or embarrassing descriptions of his beauty but sometimes there were statements that made Jensen feel as if his admirer could see into his soul. He seemed to know how lonely Jensen was and how he longed just to be seen and loved. Jensen was pretty sure if he had any friends to discuss it with, they would tell him to report the stalking, to ignore the letters or throw them away but actually they had become the highlight of his day.  
Jensen took his latest note home to read, sitting on his ratty couch he carefully opened it up and read:

'I know what you want and I can be everything you need Jensen. You were born to be on your knees. Your submission would be the greatest gift in the world to me. I want to make your body sing and your mind fly. I want you to be mine.'

Fuck! Jensen dropped the letter like it had burnt him. That, now that, that was twisted shit. Maybe he should be worried; maybe he should be packing his bags and getting the hell out of there. His hands were shaking and his heart was thundering in his chest. He didn’t know what the fuck to think. Maybe whoever was sending these letters was just a psycho that wanted to kidnap and torture him. He had never been frightened after reading any of these notes before and honestly he just felt like crying. He had been a fool to think that anybody decent could love him; he didn’t deserve that, no he had obviously just attracted a sick nutcase. He picked the letter back up and took it to the box where he had kept the others and proceeded to throw the lot of them in his trashcan then he curled himself onto his bed and cried. An hour later, Jensen had calmed down but images were scrambling around in his head, predominantly the photo in the gallery of the man on his knees. He remembered how he felt when he first saw it, how he had wanted it to be him kneeling there in submission. How he had wanted to be the focus of someone’s desire. He imagined how it would feel to have a leather collar fastened tightly around his neck, feeling it there every time he breathed. Imagined having his arms strapped behind his back leaving him helpless and vulnerable. Kneeling at a man’s feet, waiting to be used, desperate to be touched. Without realising it Jensen had popped open the buttons of his jeans and his hand was working over his rapidly thickened cock. He didn’t take his time, he didn’t try to draw out his pleasure and he wasn’t gentle. His hips thrust up, his hand tightened around his dick and he fucked hard into his fist until with a grunt he shot over his hand and stomach. Oh God, there was a possibility that he was the sick nut. 

 

The next day when no new letter appeared, Jensen didn't know whether to be disappointed or relieved. It did give him space to think, not that it helped any. He was so confused. Confused because he thought he should be feeling scared and upset but what he found himself feeling was curious and horny. That in turn made him feel dirty and wrong which took him straight back to confused. So he'd decided it maybe was best just to avoid thinking altogether.  
The following day when Jensen got home at night after a long day at the store he found a package waiting for him. Dread and anticipation churned in his stomach. He sat staring at the package for what felt like hours before finding the nerve to open it. Inside wrapped in layers of red tissue paper was a pair of black jeans, a soft white silk shirt and a pair of white jersey boxer shorts. There was also a shallow leather box locked tight with a silver padlock and another letter. The letter read:

Jensen my love it's time for you to become mine.  
Wear these clothes I have chosen for you and meet me at the gallery. I’m waiting for you now. Bring your gift.  
This time the letter was signed ‘Jeff’.

 

Jensen found himself standing outside the locked doors of the art gallery. He was shivering and he didn’t know whether it was caused by nerves or the chill in the air because the thin silk shirt he was wearing with the tight fitting jeans didn't give much protection from the elements. It was the need to get in out of the cold that finally forced Jensen to use his key and enter the gallery.  
He walked through the empty halls, his footsteps echoing in the silence. He made his way to the new exhibition of photos, instinct telling him that was where he would find answers.  
Standing waiting for him was a gorgeous man dressed in ass hugging black jeans and a skin skimming black silk shirt. He had thick dark wavy hair, stubble on his handsome face and big warm brown eyes. His face lit up with a breathtaking smile when his eyes fell on Jensen. Nervously Jensen stopped a few feet away, not knowing what to do or say. It was Jeff that spoke first in a deep rough voice that sounded like honey to Jensen’s ears, smooth and soft.

“Jensen, I'm so relieved you came. I have been desperate to meet you but I didn’t want to rush you into this.”

“What exactly is this?” Jensen whispered.

With another stunning smile Jeff answered “This is a relationship. I would like us to belong to one another Jensen. I think you have been lost and I am lucky enough to have found you. I want you on your knees submitting to me. I want to take care of you; I want to give you everything you deserve. I want to cherish you."

"I'm not a child you know” grouched Jensen, “I don't need anyone taking care of me. I've been doing a decent job of taking care of myself for years now. You don't even know me and I definitely don't know you. Why would I give up everything and let you control me. I'm not weak."

“I know you don't need anyone to take care of you. You have no idea how much respect I have for you, for everything you’ve achieved since your parents threw you out. You were so brave to move here and are amazingly strong to have survived in this crazy city all on your own. I don't want you to come to me because you need me to look after you. I'd like you to come to me because you want and trust me to look after you."

Jensen shook his head, “I don't know. I don't know you, I don't know if I can be everything you want.”

With a smirk Jeff said, “Do you like me sweetheart, do you find me attractive? Can you see yourself splayed out on my bed, your hands cuffed to my headboard and legs spread wide. Would you let me pinch you nipples until they’re red and sore, then bite them until you scream? Would you let me put my hands around your neck and squeeze until you gasp for breath? Do you want me to suck on your cock and balls then push my tongue into your tight little hole and lick you out until you can’t remember your own name? Will you beg me to let you suck my cock? Do you want me to hold you down and fuck you hard?”

Jensen swallowed hard. His mouth was suddenly completely dry. He knew his face was flushed red and his cock was swelling and bulging in his obscenely tight jeans. He stammered, “God yes...I mean, maybe...I'm not sure...” 

Jeff’s smoky drawl interrupted Jensen's embarrassed stuttering, “how about you give me a week. Come and stay with me for one week. I promise you will be safe and I won't force you to do anything you don't want to do. If you want to go home at the end of the week I won't stop you and we can hopefully at least be friends but if this week goes as well as I think it will then I will give you the key to that beautiful box in your hands and you will submit to me and I will love, cherish and care for you.”  
“Ok,” Jensen nodded, “ok I can do that. I think I want to do that”.  
Jeff grinned and stepped forward hugging Jensen tight against his broad chest. “Excellent Sweetheart, thank you, you won’t regret this."  
“What about my jobs, my apartment?” asked Jensen.  
“It’s ok”, Jeff replied as he ushered Jensen out the door to his waiting car, “I’ve already handled that.”  
“And wait a minute,” Jensen suddenly realised something and stalled before he got in the car. “How did you know about my parents?”  
Jeff turned and gave Jensen a soft kiss to his cheek before encouraging him into the car and replying, “You may have noticed that I have some awesome stalker skills happening Sweetheart, don’t worry you’ll grow to love them.”


	2. Chapter 2

Jeff filled the journey to his home with light chatter; mainly Jensen was sure to ward off his brewing panic attack. He didn’t have a clue what he was doing but Jeff was just so calm and relaxed and in control that Jensen couldn’t help but trust in him. God Jeff! The man was drop dead gorgeous. He was exactly the type of man that Jensen had dreamed off. He was just a bit taller than Jensen with obviously muscled arms, broad shoulders and a fantastic ass. He looked powerful, strong like he could easily overpower Jensen; push him up against a wall or pin him to the floor. He was the kind of man than Jensen had fantasised about while jerking off for years. Despite his fear and apprehension Jensen could feel his dick still half hard in his jeans and getting more uncomfortable by the second. Pulling into the driveway of a large stone house Jeff parked, turned to face Jensen and spoke in a low gentle voice.

“I know you are probably a bit frightened right now. I think if you weren’t it would be more worrying. We are going to go completely at you pace. I need to find out what you like, what drives you mad and real importantly what you don’t like. You need to be completely honest with me. I don’t want you to hide your reactions and if there is anything you are unsure about, anything at all then don’t be afraid to tell me. I want us to get to know one another and I want you to feel comfortable with me but I have to be honest kid, I can’t wait to get you into my bed. You have no idea how beautiful you are. I feel like I’ve been hard for weeks just thinking about you under me. There is something you need to tell me now though Jensen. How experienced are you?”

Jensen felt heat flood his cheeks. He dipped his head, too embarrassed to meet Jeff’s eye. “I...what...what do you mean...experienced?”

Jeff’s hand cupped Jensen’s chin, nudging his face up so he could look him in the eyes.  
“Aw darlin’ don’t be embarrassed. This is important. What have you done? Have you had sex with a boy? Where you the bottom or top? Has anyone given you a blowjob, have you sucked anyone’s cock? I'm not gonna judge you Jensen, I just don’t want to hurt you or do anything that scares you.” 

Fear hit Jensen low in his belly. This was it; this was when Jeff would realise what a loser he was. No way would someone as amazing as Jeff want a sad nobody like him. Jeff was staring at him intently waiting patiently for an answer. Eventually Jensen managed to choke out,  
“I’ve kissed a boy. When I was 14 I kissed a boy but since then I’ve never...I haven’t...there has never been anybody.” 

Jensen watched Jeff, waiting for scorn or mockery but it never happened. Jeff seemed to suck in a breath in shock but when he spoke his voice was full of wonder rather than disappointment.  
”Shit Jensen, you're like a walking wet dream. I never expected that someone as stunning as you would be so innocent. Thats the most amazing thing i have ever heard. I can’t believe that I’m going to be lucky enough to be the first person to touch you and love you. I don’t know what I’ve done to deserve you but I swear I'm not going to let you down. I’m going to blow your mind. We are going to go inside, I’m going to take you to my bed and make you feel so good, you’ll never want to leave it.”

Before Jensen could get his head around Jeff's words, he was being firmly led from the car into the house. Jeff didn’t take the time to show Jensen around he simply took the locked gift box from his trembling hands and pulled him up a staircase into the largest bedroom that Jensen had ever seen. In the centre of the room was a cast iron king sized bed covered in deep green bedding. Jensen’s heart was hammering so loudly in anticipation and worry that he wouldn’t be surprised if Jeff heard it. Jeff closed the heavy bedroom door behind them and leant back on it watching Jensen, his eyes shining with lust.

“Ok Jensen, I want you to take off just your socks, shoes and jeans and lay back in the centre of the bed. I need you to trust that I’m not going to do anything you aren’t ready for but if I do something that scares or hurts you I want you to say ‘Red’ and I will stop straight away. Do you understand? Tell me what you’ll say to make everything stop.”  
With a tentative nod, Jensen repeated, “Red” and then with fumbling hands and shaking legs somehow managed to do what he had been told and lay flat on his back in the middle of the bed.

“Good boy,” purred Jeff. Never taking his eyes from Jensen he calmly stripped off his own clothes till he was standing only in a pair of black jersey boxers that clearly showed his excitement. He stalked to the bed then crawled up so he was lying over Jensen but with all his weight on his own arms so they weren’t touching. He slowly lowered his mouth and gently kissed Jensen's dry lips. He waited for Jensen to relax into the kiss before backing off slightly and licking over Jensen’s plump lips, pushing his tongue gradually into his mouth and kissing him so deeply that he stole the breath from Jensen’s body. Jensen had never felt anything like it. It was as though electricity was shooting through his body causing his cock to jump, his nipples to harden and warmth to seep down from his head to his toes. The kiss turned dirty and sloppy as Jeff licked his way down Jensen’s mouth, chin and throat before nuzzling at the back of his ear causing a shudder to run through him. Jeff proceeded to kiss his way down Jensen's silk covered chest, working his way to the hard nubs of Jensen's nipples. He lapped at them, suckling and nibbling until Jensen’s white shirt was soaking wet and translucent. Jensen couldn't decide whether he wanted to pull Jeff's mouth off his sensitive nipples or rip off his shirt and demand Jeff take them between his teeth and bite. With Jensen squirming helplessly below him Jeff started moving his mouth lower over his slender abs, nibbling and sloppily kissing his way down to the obscenely tented cotton of his boxers. Jensen felt Jeff's warm breath over his leaking dick even through the cotton of his shorts. As Jeff dipped his head and took Jensen’s covered cock into the wet heat of his mouth he bucked up involuntarily and came with a sudden rush into his boxers. 

Jensen was mortified. He was ecstatic and trembling and breathless but completely mortified. One touch to his dick and he had come like a pubescent kid.  
Jeff lay by his side and whispered breathily in his ear.  
"I think that was the hottest thing I've ever seen sweetheart. Is it ok if we keep going? I want to lick you clean, suck your cock and make you come at least once more. Can I do that?"  
"Please, yes, please," mumbled Jensen.

He felt Jeff's rough hands on him. Unbuttoning his shirt, rubbing his fingers over his sensitive red nipples, brushing over them with the rough stubble of his beard then giving them a sharp nip with his teeth causing Jensen’s softened cock to give an interested twitch. Then Jeff worked his clinging wet shorts down over his ass and hips before pulling them all the way off and wetly kissing a trail all the way down Jensen’s legs as he went. By the time he got back up to Jensen’s cock it was standing firm and thick. Jeff didn't tease he just licked and sucked all over it, cleaning the come from it. He pulled Jensen's heavy balls into his mouth one after the other suckling on them gently then gradually pulling on them harder until Jensen was whining and wriggling. He stroked his tongue up Jensen’s dick, lapping sloppily around and over the head from which precome was starting to dribble again already. Without warning he lowered his head and took almost all Jensen’s dick in his mouth at once. Sucking hard he bobbed his head, basically making Jensen fuck his mouth. Jensen was sure his cock was hitting the back of Jeff's throat and when Jeff’s hand started stroking and fondling his balls and he felt just the tip of a finger push into his tight asshole, his whole body seized and he felt himself spurting again into Jeff's waiting mouth. 

Without realising it Jensen had scrunched his eyes shut. When he eventually regained his senses and managed to pry them open he saw Jeff kneeling over him, one hand gripping tightly onto Jensen’s hip and the other pulling roughly on the impressively thick dick that was jutting out of his shorts. It only took him a few frantic pumps before with a shout he blew his load all over Jensen’s stomach and chest. Jeff collapsed down at the side of him, panting hard and told Jensen huskily to go to sleep. That was an order that Jensen had no problem at all following. 

The following morning Jensen woke up sticky, tacky, uncomfortable and alone. For a heart sinking moment Jensen felt lonelier than ever until with a clatter Jeff stumbled back into the room. Jensen sniggered at seeing the usually cool man being a klutz, tripping over his own feet. When Jeff glanced across and caught him laughing his face lit up in a grin.  
"You have an amazing smile kid, be nice to see more of it. How are you feeling today, you doing ok?"

Jensen smiled back shyly "yeah I'm good thanks, a bit disgusting though."

"Yeah, I'm not surprised", laughed Jeff. "That’s my fault I should have cleaned us up last night but you kind of killed me. I've got a hot bath waiting for you so if you get your pretty butt out of bed you can get cleaned up."

After a lengthy luxurious soak in the massive claw foot tub, Jensen changed into the comfy clothes that had been left in the bathroom for him and made his way curiously down the stairs. He realised how impressive the house was now that he had the chance to see it properly. The floors were a beautiful light wood and the walls were painted plain white which gave the perfect background to the array of prints and pictures that were displayed. It reminded him of the space and light of the gallery. He wandered through the hallway peeking into the rooms he passed until he came across the kitchen and the glorious scene of Jeff making breakfast. As he stepped across the threshold Jeff stepped forward and enveloped him in a spine popping hug before ushering him to the table and placing a large cup of coffee in his hand. Jensen murmured his thanks and took a cautious sip but naturally Jeff knew exactly how he took his coffee. 

Jeff gave a nervous chuckle and looking shockingly bashful said,"So, I maybe should have said, my name is Jeff Morgan or JD if you like."

Jensen spluttered while drinking his coffee, thankfully managing not to spray the drink over Jeff or his kitchen.  
"I'm really not that dense you know. I suspected who you were when you signed the last letter and I have seen your photo with your display in the gallery so I knew whose home I was coming to last night. I might be a virgin but I'm not an idiot.”

Coughing out his own mouthful of coffee, Jeff shook his head rushing to assure him. "God no Jensen, I never meant to imply that you were. I just realised what an idiot I was last night not even introducing myself. I kind of forgot that just because I've managed to find some stuff out about you doesn't mean you know the first thing about me. I was hoping that we could get to know one another today. I really want you to feel relaxed here. How about after I cook you an enormous breakfast and fatten you up a bit, I give you the grand tour and we can talk.”

“Yep, sounds good” agreed Jensen. With an afterthought adding cheekily “and we are going to have a serious conversation about the difference between creepy stalking and romantic pursuit.” 

The whole day was spent chatting and laughing. Jensen coming out of his shell and growing in confidence the longer he spent in Jeff's company. They talked about their lives; Jeff lovingly describing his family and close friends, Jensen pointedly avoiding mentioning his. They discussed their favourite places in the city, favourite foods, art and music. They barely paused for breath for hours and Jensen was amazed that not once in that time had Jeff made him feel flustered or dumb despite their twelve year age difference and Jeff's obvious higher education. He listened intently to everything Jensen said and made him laugh and blush and feel like the centre of his universe. It was a new and heady experience for Jensen, one that he didn't want to end.  
While Jeff was proudly showing Jensen around his stunning home they came across only one door that was locked. Jeff explained that it was his play room. He told Jensen that he would unlock it and let Jensen explore but he would rather that Jensen trust him and leave it till another day. Jensen readily agreed, not sure if he was quite ready to face that.

Later in the day while sitting shoulder to shoulder on Jeff’s awesome huge squidgy sofa, they discussed sex. Jeff asked Jensen if he knew anything about bdsm and Jensen embarrassedly confirmed his lack of knowledge but they did discuss Jensen’s reaction to Jeff’s photograph of the bound man. Scarlet faced and stuttering for the first time all day Jensen admitted how turned on it had made him. How excited he had gotten at the thought of being bound and helpless at someone else’s mercy. They discussed the use of a safeword. Jeff emphasising over and over that Jensen not be afraid to use it if he needed. They decided to stick to the easily memorable ‘Red’ to stop completely and ‘Amber’ to pause and have a break. Jeff slid his arm around Jensen's narrow shoulders and pulled him close. Nuzzling into the side of his neck he said,  
“Will you let me take you up to my bed now and make love to you? I’ll be gentle I promise. I want to take my time and make your first time as special as you deserve.”

Jensen shuddered as Jeff's voice seemed to resonate through him. He had been waiting for this moment for years; fantasised about being fucked by someone who cared about him, who would make him moan in pleasure. It was funny how much he trusted Jeff already. He was certain that Jeff would take care of him. Before his nerves could get the better of him he turned in Jeff's arms, kissed him fiercely and said, “I trust you completely, take me to bed Jeff and fuck my tight virgin ass.”

“Good God boy” gasped Jeff, “are you trying to make me come in my pants. You’re not supposed to say shit like that. You’re supposed to be all shy and innocent. Get your butt up those stairs!”

Laughing and stumbling over one another like a couple of kids the pair of them were in the master bedroom in a flash. Seeing the freshly made bed though, Jensen could feel himself tensing up anxiously. Jeff put a comforting hand on his back and manhandled him till he was sitting on the edge of the bed. Jeff knelt in front of him in between his legs, grasping Jensen’s clammy hands in his warm steady ones and said;  
“This is what we are going to do kid, we are going to get undressed then get into bed. I'm going to kiss you and lick and tease you. I’m going to suck your nipples until they are hard and swollen, pull them between my teeth and bite because I know how much you love that. I'm going to fondle and caress you silky soft balls, pull them into my mouth until they are tight and sore then suck your beautiful cock and show you how far I can swallow you down. I’m going to lick round your tight little asshole, get it wet and sloppy with my spit then stab my tongue in it as deep as it will go and fuck you with it till you scream. I’m going to open you up with one of my long thick fingers. Gonna curl it up inside you and show you what happens when I rub up against your prostate. Want to see if I can make you see stars. I’m going to slide another finger in and fuck you with them till your hole is loose and desperate for cock, then when you’re boneless and hoarse from begging, I'm going to lube up my rock hard dick and slide right into your perfect little ass. I'm going to have to put a cock ring on because I want to last. I want to be able to pound your ass and see how many times I can make you come. What do you think, sound like a good plan?"

“Uh huh” was Jensen's eloquent response but it was all Jeff needed to hear.

Jensen was a sweat soaked, barely conscious heap on the bed by the time Jeff was finished with him. Jeff did everything that he promised. The first time Jensen came it was while Jeff was pinching and suckling on his fiery red tortured nipples before his cock had even been touched. The second time he came was when he discovered how much of a gag reflex Jeff didn’t have and he spilled right down the back of Jeff's throat. The third time he came was with Jeff's big hand closed around his cock, jerking him off while his tongue was pushed deep into his asshole alongside a single finger that had just found Jensen's prostate. Jensen was pretty sure his eyes had rolled back in his head after that one. The fourth and last time he came almost painfully hard and practically dry was when Jeff was thrusting hard into his wet loosened hole, constantly rubbing against his prostate while looking him right in the eyes and telling him he fucking loved him.


	3. Chapter 3

So, Jensen loved sex. Well he loved sex with Jeff. That absolutely was not the same thing as loving Jeff cause, Christ, he barely knew the man. Ok, he was gorgeous, kind, funny and intelligent, and maybe a bit (incredibly) controlling but still, he'd only actually met him a few days ago so he couldn't possibly know him. However, he definitely did know more about sex now. Since Jeff had introduced him to the wonders of having his brains fucked out (or sucked out, either was awesome in his book) Jensen had learnt a lot. He had learnt that his sensitive nipples had a direct line to his dick; one nip to them had Jensen rock hard in seconds. He had learnt that having Jeff's heavy body pinning him down to the bed as he rocked into him was his favourite way to end the day and the best possible way to start the day? That was most definitely Jeff's hot wet mouth surrounding his cock. He had also learnt the painful lesson that shower sex could be awkward, uncomfortable, slippery and a health and safety hazard. 

Much to Jeff's obvious pleasure Jensen was trying to learn some tricks of his own. He loved Jeff's body and had spent hours kissing paths over it, mapping out where Jeff was sensitive. He loved running his fingers through the soft dark hairs across Jeff's chest and licking his way down the trail of hair over his navel, right down to his beautiful thick cock. He had made the eye-watering discovery that giving blowjobs was not as easy as Jeff made it look but Jeff had made no complaint about being Jensen’s guinea pig. He was happy to let him practise as much as he wanted and Jensen had wanted to practise...a lot. To both their delight, he found that he loved sucking cock (possibly just Jeff's). He loved the sinful smell of it, the hot smoothness of it. He loved the musky taste but his favourite thing, the thing that never failed to make him horny enough to hump against Jeff's leg was the involuntary noises that he could force out of the usually unflappable man. When he licked and sucked at Jeff's balls, Jeff would gasp and fidget and when he kitten licked from the curled hair at the root of his dick right up to the purple head Jeff would moan his name. If he sank his head down and sucked until his cheeks ached Jeff groaned and bucked up and when finally, after several attempts he successfully managed to suck Jeff all the way down and let him fuck into his throat, Jeff was rambling incoherently. 

The time that Jensen and Jeff spent together in between all the scorching hot sex wasn’t so bad either. Jeff spent a fair amount of time in the kitchen cooking the best meals that Jensen had tasted in a long time and he seemed to enjoy having company there whether Jensen was trying to help or just chatting. They also spent time relaxing, reading and watching movies. Jeff tried to educate Jensen on the joys of the classic western but Jensen much preferred modern action movies and car chases. Jeff denied any knowledge of how Toy Story had wormed its way into his DVD collection but didn’t protest at all when Jensen made him snuggle down and watch it.   
Jensen was starting to feel so at home with Jeff that it was hard to remember he had only been there days and not years. 

With only 3 days left of his week, Jensen was becoming increasingly curious about Jeff's playroom. Jeff hadn’t mentioned it again although he had given him some books to read about sex in general and bdsm in particular. Jensen had looked through them and although he was still nervous, his confidence around Jeff was building. Knowing where Jeff wanted their relationship to go, he thought the time had come to move on from the theory work to the practical. He approached Jeff about it after they had a late lunch and to his surprise, Jeff agreed instantly to let him see the playroom, simply saying he hadn’t wanted to put any pressure on Jensen. 

Jeff stepped back after unlocking the disturbingly unremarkable door and allowed Jensen to enter the room first. He wasn't sure what he had expected but this probably was not it. His vision of a dark dramatic gothic dungeon was a bit off the mark. The room was probably more than twice the size that Jensen had imagined. The walls were painted a light cream, the large windows were dressed with blinds and drapes and the floor was the same beautiful lightwood as the rest of the house creating a calm atmosphere that wasn't what Jensen had envisioned. There was an open door leading to a luxurious bathroom, which housed an awesome looking shower. There were closed closets lining one wall, which Jensen was unsure if he was permitted to open so decided to leave untouched. The furniture in the room however was not the same as elsewhere in the house. Standing near a wall, was something Jensen recognised from a book, a St. Andrews cross with thick leather straps dangling from it. In one corner of the room was a large rectangular black metal cage with a velvet cushion lining the bottom of it. There was what resembled a dentist’s chair but with leg rests and stirrups, Jensen guessed it could be a gynaecological chair but it wasn’t as if he had seen one first hand. There was also amongst other things, a leather-cushioned bench, a sturdy high backed chair and hooks hanging from the ceiling.   
Nervously he walked around the room, fingertips trailing over leather, wood and iron. He stopped at the cage and looked worriedly at Jeff who explained,  
"There was a sub that I used to play with occasionally that enjoyed a bit of puppy play. He loved his cage. It got him in the right headspace straight away; he could spend hours in it. It doesn't mean we have to use it. If you wanted to try it, that's great if not that's good too. Different strokes...”

Jensen nodded although he still wasn't sure about it,"Have you...played... with a lot of subs?"

Jeff nodded, "yeah, I have Jensen. I've been into the D's lifestyle for about 6 years now. I haven't fucked every boy that I've played with in that time but I haven't exactly been celibate."

Jensen didn't know quite how to phrase his next question. "Has there been anyone serious, I mean someone that was your sub all the time?”

"There was someone I lived with for a couple of years. We were in love I guess or we thought we were at the time. He wasn't my sub 24/7, I didn’t want that kind of relationship with him."

"What happened?" 

Jeff sighed and ran his fingers through his unruly hair.   
"It just didn't work out. He wanted more than I was comfortable with."

"More...?" Jensen pressed

Jeff looked uncomfortable, "more commitment, more pain, he wanted to play harder. Don't get me wrong Jensen I like to dominate. I like to spank, paddle, and flog. I enjoy making subs beg and cry. I want to torture your balls and nipples and mark your beautiful pale skin all over. I want to stuff your tight hole with plugs and dildos and do things you can't imagine but there are things I won't do."

"Like?"

"Like knife play. I will not cut you. That is a hard limit for me. I don't like making anyone bleed. There are other things that I'm not into, but that one was a problem for Justin and me. He was also keen to enter into a TPE arrangement with me but I wasn’t interested in that.”

"TPE? What's that?"

"Total power exchange. It’s pretty hardcore. It is like a d’s relationship 24/7. I don't want that. I want someone to share my life and scene with and I do like being in charge, but I don’t want to have complete power over anyone all the time. Other people are happy in that kind of relationship and that's great for them but I don't even want to try it. Did you read any of the books I gave you; they explain this better than I can."

Jensen shifted uncomfortably. “well, I looked through them, but I didn't exactly read them cover to cover." with a smile he added "I looked at all the pictures."

Jeff gave a throaty chuckle. "Yeah, I'm sure you did. So do you want to know anything else or would you like to play?"

Jensen did still have questions but his stomach was twisting with a weird mixture of apprehension and arousal, standing amongst all this equipment. Rubbing the back of his neck nervously he said, "I’d like to play I think but Jeff, I don't know how to. I mean I don't want to do anything wrong. I don't know how to be a sub and I'm... I'm a bit scared."

Jeff walked over and laid his hands on Jensen’s shoulders. His warm eyes focused intensely on Jensen as he reassured, "you only have to be you. I don’t expect anything else. You are perfect and I promise you will love this."

Jeff waited until Jensen’s racing heart slowed a bit and the tension eased from his shoulders fractionally before asking, "Jensen, what’s your safe word?"

Jensen took a deep breath and answered, "Red."

"Good. If you need a break or to slow down what is your word?"

"Amber."

"Good boy. Just listen to me and follow my directions. Ok, clothes off, all of them. Fold them and put them on the chair."

Jensen tried to stay calm but his fingers felt twice their normal size and it took him an age to unfasten all his buttons and finally undress himself. When at last he was standing naked in front of Jeff he was visibly trembling. Jeff walked slowly around Jensen. He looked like he was trying to memorise every freckle. Jensen could feel an embarrassed blush spreading down from his hair to his chest but his cock was also twitching to hardness. 

With an authority that Jensen had never heard from him before, Jeff ordered, "On your knees."

Jensen’s knees hit the floor before he even thought about it.

"Good boy. Hands behind your back."

Jensen again complied without even thinking. 

Jeff stopped in front of him, looking down, "that's right, now spread your knees further apart, a bit more, no...I think you can manage wider. That’s it. Perfect." 

Jeff ducked his head and kissed Jensen lightly across his lips, then walked around him to the closed cupboard doors at his back. Jensen heard doors opening and drawers sliding. He had no idea what to expect now and his chest was starting to heave with the shallow rapid breaths he was taking. He started when Jeff's heavy hand gripped his shoulder.

"Breathe Jensen, nice and deep. You are fine. I'm putting a blindfold on you. I want you to concentrate on the sensations you are going to feel, not worry about what you are seeing."

With that, heavy cloth covered his eyes. He forced himself to slow his breathing straining to hear what Jeff was doing. Next, he felt his wrists being strapped together in soft velcro cuffs. He tried to tug them apart but there was very little give. He sensed the air move as Jeff returned to stand in front of him. 

"Don’t pull at the cuffs," Jeff growled in his ear. "They are to help you stay still, to make it easier for you."

Without warning, he felt Jeff's bare foot push firmly up against his balls. He tried to hold still but it was hard not to instinctually flinch away. Jeff silently removed his foot and the next thing Jensen felt were fingers brushing over his nipples rubbing them into stiff peaks before pain spiked through him as something clamped first onto one hard nub and then the other. The sharp pain gave way to a pulsing throb and Jensen was shocked to feel his cock jump in approval. 

"That's clothes-pins I've fastened onto your pretty nipples. I can tell how much you like that. Maybe next time I'll use metal clamps and a nice heavy chain. I'll be able to pull on them till you scream."

Jensen let out a yelp as Jeff flicked the pins on his abused nipples then tugged at them until he was whimpering. Jeff's foot again pushed roughly against his heavy balls, his stomach cramped with the pain but this time he managed to hold still and not pull away. Jeff backed off again, leaving Jensen rock hard and panting. Being this vulnerable, knowing Jeff could do anything he wanted but trusting him completely was a bigger rush than Jensen could ever have imagined. 

"God you are beautiful Jensen. That first time I saw you in the gallery I knew you were the one for me. The way you were staring at that sub on his knees, I knew you wanted it to be you, being controlled, used, loved. I was so scared that someone would claim you before I could convince you to be mine. Fuck, what are you doing to me? I have never had a sub tied at my feet and just wanted to kiss every freckle on his body and tell him how beautiful he is."

Jensen was glad his eyes were covered because he would never be able to look at Jeff while these words were spilling from his lips. After years of being ignored and belittled, it was impossible to believe he was worthy of this devotion. A rush of emotion was flooding through him and he didn't know if he wanted to cry or come.

The room was silent when Jensen felt Jeff's breath whisper over his face. Jeff kissed him hard, demanding access to his mouth with his tongue. He ravaged his mouth, licked and sucked his lips then pulled them hard with his teeth. Jensen gasped as the pins on his nipples were pinched fiercely then suddenly released sending the blood rushing painfully to his chest then he shouted out as Jeff's teeth bit down sharply on one nipple and his finger and thumb pinched the other bruisingly hard. Then Jeff's hand was grasping Jensen’s balls and squeezing. Jensen tried to pull away but realised that only intensified the pain and quickly submitted to Jeff's desire. 

"Yes, good boy Jensen." Jeff praised.

Just when Jensen thought the agony was too much and the word red was flashing repeatedly behind his eyes and almost escaping through his gritted teeth, the torturous pressure on his balls vanished. 

"Well done, sweetheart. You are doing so well. Now, you are going to open your mouth and suck my balls and then I'm going to fuck your face. Ok, open up boy."

Eagerly Jensen opened his mouth; he heard Jeff's slacks being unzipped and soon had a mouthful of heavy balls. He sucked and rolled his tongue over them as best he could. Jeff controlled how full his mouth was, pulling his balls out and dropping them back until Jensen could feel spit dripping down his face. His head was yanked back by his hair leaving his mouth empty for a moment, letting him take a deep breath before Jeff's hot dick was sliding past his lips and his mouth was being vigorously fucked. It wasn’t like giving a blowjob. Jensen's mouth was simply a hole for Jeff to use; he had no control and God it had to be wrong to be so turned on by it. Jensen simply concentrated on relaxing his throat and breathing. Within minutes, Jeff pulled out with a shout and Jensen felt warm spurts hit his face. Come dripped down his cheeks, dropped off the tip of his nose and over his lips. He snaked his tongue out and licked the come into his mouth, savouring the taste. Jeff groaned. 

"Fuck Jensen. Amazing."

Jensen felt Jeff move and a leg was suddenly pressing against his throbbing erection. 

"Get yourself off boy." Jeff roughly demanded, "rub your dripping dick against my leg."

Jeff held onto Jensen’s shaking shoulders as Jensen humped erratically against his leg like an animal and with Jeff’s low voice encouraging him he came with a hoarse yell. His body shuddering as load after load shot out against Jeff’s leg.  
Before his cock had even completely softened, Jeff pulled off his blindfold and released his wrists. Sitting on the floor, he hugged Jensen against him rubbing his arms and shoulders. They were both breathing hard, sweat was dripping down Jensen’s glistening body, his hair sticking to the back of his neck, splashes of come were smeared across his flushed face. Jeff was half-dressed and looking unusually ruffled too. He pulled an unsteady Jensen to his feet and managed somehow to get them both in a warm shower before dragging Jensen to bed, cocooning him in his arms and giving him no choice but to snooze. 

Jensen woke a little later with Jeff watching him and delicately stroking the side of his face. 

“That’s a little bit creepy you know, the whole watching me sleep thing," mumbled Jensen. 

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. How are you feeling, you ok?" Jeff’s worried eyes travelled over him.

"Mmm, I'm good," murmured Jensen, snuggling deeper into the comfort of Jeff's warm body. "Can’t believe I fell asleep like that."

"It's normal, sometimes your body just crashes after a scene. Come on we'll get you something to drink and eat, get your blood sugar and energy levels back up."

Jeff cajoled Jensen into some soft sweats and cosy socks, ushered him down to the kitchen and fussed over him until he drank some gatorade and devoured a huge sandwich. 

"Was it what you expected?" asked Jeff, sitting himself at the table across from Jensen.

"No...not really." Jensen shook his head and tried to sort his jumbled thoughts into something that would make sense. "It was more intense. I didn't expect you to really hurt me like that. Man, my balls felt like they were on fire."

"Was it too much?" Interrupted Jeff, looking concerned "I didn't think I was too hard on you but some guys are more sensitive than others when it comes to cbt."

"It was bad at the time...but it...it wasn’t too much. I really enjoyed it."

"What did you like best?"  
“I guess having no control. Just having to take whatever you wanted to do to me. When you used my mouth, god my cock was so hard. I thought I was going to come right then and oh man, the pins on my nipples. That pain was so good." Jensen laughed sheepishly. "I guess I liked it all."

Jensen thought Jeff looked almost proud when he gazed at him, "that's ok, that's great actually. I'm glad you enjoyed it. I am kind of disappointed I didn't do everything I had planned. I really wanted to give you a spanking but seeing you on your knees; your green eyes looking up at me, all those cute freckles and God your lips. I just could not hold out as long as normal. No one has ever affected me like this before." Jeff admitted. 

Jensen blushed, "you wanted to spank me?"

"God yes" Jeff groaned. "That amazing ass of yours would look fantastic smacked red and hot. I really think you would enjoy it too, I think we'll do that tomorrow."

Jensen could not wait.

The next morning, Jensen stood under the powerful flow of hot water in the shower thinking about Jeff. After their scene yesterday, they had spent the remainder of the day taking it easy. Jeff showed him some of the photos in his studio and described some of the projects he was currently working on. Jensen was content just to listen and be as close to Jeff as possible. He felt light and happy. His body had never felt so loose and relaxed. Well, apart from the occasional twinge from his balls if he sat the wrong way but even that small ache made him smile when he remembered how he had gained it. In the evening after sharing some excellent Chinese take-away they cuddled on the couch, made out like teenagers and enjoyed mutual hand jobs, gasping into each other’s mouths as they came.   
Jensen was afraid he was falling for Jeff. He had tried hard not to. After the way Jeff had pursued him, Jensen’s voice of reason kept scolding him for trusting the man so readily and his crappy past experiences told him that good things just never happened to him so there had to be something awful lurking around the corner waiting to slap him in the face. Jensen’s heart however was already fully onboard the ‘Jeff is a God and I am going to love him forever’ train. Jensen scrubbed his fingers hard into his scalp. He didn't know what the fuck to do. Tomorrow was the last day of the week he had promised Jeff. He guessed they would have to talk soon about what, if anything happened next. 

Jensen walked into the bedroom still roughly drying himself off with a towel to see Jeff sitting on the edge of the bed. He was bare chested and bare foot, wearing only a worn soft pair of jeans and a feral grin. 

"Come here boy," he growled. “I want you face down, ass up over my knee."

Jensen hesitated a second before dropping the towel in a heap on the floor and with his cock already filling approached the bed. 

Jeff grabbed his hand, dragging him in and manhandled him into position. He ended up spread over Jeff's lap, across the bed, his red face buried in the sheets and cock throbbing against Jeff's leg. 

"What’s your safe word if you want to stop?” asked Jeff.

"Red."

"And if you want to pause or need to slow things down, what is your word."

"Amber."

"Good, hands behind your back now."

Jensen did as instructed and Jeff grasped both his wrists in one large hand at the hollow of his back.

"I'm going to spank your pert little ass until its glowing boy. When I'm done you are going to thank me and beg to be fucked and you will not come until my cock is deep inside your hot tight hole, understand?"

Jensen had no idea where the’ yes Sir’ that slipped out of his mouth came from but it spurred Jeff on dramatically.

A hard slap immediately landed on his ass cheek, quickly followed by another and another. There was no pattern to the blows that rained down. They landed irregularly on one butt cheek then another, on the back of his thighs and right across both cheeks where Jensen knew he would feel it when he sat down. Occasionally Jeff would stop and rub his hand across Jensen’s stinging skin, kneading the muscles then another slap would reverberate through his body. Jensen wriggled across Jeff's lap. Every smack caused him to rut against solid thighs. Oh god it was amazing, every swat sent a pulse of pain and need to Jensen’s hard dick trapped between his clenching stomach and Jeff’s warm thighs. He pushed his ass back to meet Jeff's hand and rubbed his leaking cock against rough denim. Words were spilling from his lips without his permission. Please and God and Jeff. He was grateful for Jeff's restraining hand gripping his wrists, anchoring him down.

The blows stopped with a sudden deafening silence. Jeff released his arms and pushed Jensen roughly further onto the bed.   
"Hands and knees."

Jensen shakily complied. He could hear Jeff stripping behind him.

"Do you have something to say to me boy?" Jeff drawled in his ear.

"Oh fuck...I need to come please, I'm so close. Thank you, thank you for spanking me that's was so hot. Please fuck me, please... please fuck my ass. I need you Jeff please... Sir...please."

"That's it Jensen, good boy. Shhh now, I'm gonna fuck you, use you real good."

Jeff miraculously pulled lube from thin air (Jensen presumed) and quickly thoroughly slicked himself up. He pushed his thumb into Jensen’s hot desperate hole, loosening it up enough not to cause any hurt then in one swift move plunged his aching cock straight in till his balls were snug against Jensen’s throbbing ass. Jensen cried out as he felt himself being filled up. His ass was on fire, his cock was dripping and the need to come was overwhelming. Jeff thrust into him hard, his balls slapping loudly against Jensen’s scarlet ass. Jeff’s cock brushed against his prostate and his fingers barely touched his dick before Jensen came violently, lights flashing behind his eyes, his ass clamping down on Jeff's dick. His arms collapsed and knees gave way. Jeff followed him down to the bed. Hips thrusting in hard then Jensen felt him pull out just before streams of warm sticky come hit his spanked red ass. 

Jensen was shaking and tears were unexpectedly dripping down his face. Jeff wrapped him in his arms, murmuring soothing words until he calmed.

"Thank you, that was incredible," whispered Jensen.

'No sweetheart you are incredible." Jeff answered, kissing away his tears and holding him tight against his chest. 

Jeff cleaned him up with the abandoned towel and pulled him back under the dishevelled bedcovers.They cuddled and gently kissed each other until the need for coffee and food forced them reluctantly out of the warmth of bed and into clothes.  
They ate breakfast mainly in comfortable silence, each of them still basking in the glow of their awesome start to the day.

“I need to go out today and get some groceries,” Jeff declared while they were cleaning up their dishes. “You’re eating me out of house and home.”

Jensen flushed, “I’m sorry Jeff, I...”

“Jensen relax, I'm joking. I love having you here to cook for. It’s about time you got some meat on those bones. I do need to go out though; do you want to come with me?”

Jensen thought about it. He was feeling so calm and content that he was reluctant to stress himself out by having to deal with the real world. He was enjoying being in the bubble of Jeff's home and did not want to face harsh reality just yet.   
“I’d rather stay here, if that’s ok,” he admitted.

“Whatever you want Sweetheart,” Jeff agreed easily, patting Jensen's tender ass on his way past.

Jensen was pottering around the empty house waiting for his lover’s return. After years of being on his own it was bizarre how quickly he had become accustomed to Jeff’s constant presence. The phone ringing startled him, by the time he reached it in the lounge he was spared the decision of whether or not to answer it by the answer machine kicking in. He turned and walked away but stopped when he heard Jeff’s familiar voice.  
“Hi Jensen, a friend of mine is stopping by this morning to pick something up from the playroom. I'm really sorry, it completely slipped my mind. I’ll be back as soon as I can. Just let him in, he’s a bit..erm...he can be a bit....you know what...I’m leaving now. If he gets there before me, don’t worry he’s harmless. See you in a bit.”

Ok, that wasn’t at all disconcerting thought Jensen. As he was still processing Jeff's rushed words, doorbell chimes echoed through the house. With a sigh, Jensen reluctantly made his way to the door. Opening it, he found himself face to face with a tall slim built man with a craggy handsome face, blond hair and intelligent blue eyes leering at him. Jensen took a step back defensively.

“Oh my Lord. What do we have here? Jeff really does know how to pick them doesn’t he. Where is the old man?”  
The man brushed past Jensen without giving him a chance to speak, closing the door behind himself. His eyes ran over Jensen appraisingly.

“Jeff...Jeff's not here, maybe you should come back later.” Jensen stuttered out feeling a blush spreading over his face as his usual shyness arrived with full force.

“Nonsense” the man declared, “Jeffrey wouldn’t want me to waste my time when I could be getting to know his delightful new plaything. I'm Sebastian and you are?”

“Jensen,” he choked out, backing away nervously.

“Ah, of course, I should have known. Well, I can see now why Jeff has become so infatuated with you. If only I’d seen you first, you are exquisite. I can’t wait for Jeff to bring you to the club. You must be beautiful on your knees. I wonder if Jeff will share you. You are going to be very popular with those pouting lips; you must have been born to suck cock. Although that tight round ass looks like it would be a lot of fun too. I bet you make the most delicious noises when it’s being paddled.”

Jensen felt his back hit the wall with a thud. He hadn’t realised he was backing himself literally into a corner. Sweat was dripping down his shirt collar and his pulse was hammering. His voice sounded weak even to his own ears.  
“What club? Jeff never said anything about anyone else.”

“Jeff never mentioned the club eh? I am surprised. He loves to play there, lots of pretty boys desperate for a nasty Dom like Jeffrey to beat their asses. He and Justin used to be there all the time. Jeff loved watching his boy being used and abused, taking him home covered in come. Still I'm sure the pair of you have been busy, he was probably planning on telling you about it soon. Maybe once he strapped his collar around that pretty neck.”

“No” Jensen forced out. “Jeff isn’t like that, he loves me. He wouldn’t force me to be with anyone else.”

“Of course he wouldn’t force you if you didn’t want to, dear boy but you wouldn’t want to disappoint him would you. I bet you would do anything to keep him happy. I mean if you are living with him you have to earn your keep somehow, you wouldn’t want to find yourself on the streets again now would you. Isn’t that where Jeff found you? I shouldn’t imagine you would be too fussy about who Jeff shared you with if that was the case.”

“No, I’m not... I’ve never been with anyone else. I'm not a...God, you think I'm a...” 

Sebastian’s face softened suddenly, “I'm sorry boy, I never meant to offend you, I thought you and Jeff had an arrangement, maybe I was wrong.” 

He reached a hand out towards Jensen who suddenly realised he was trapped between the wall and Sebastian’s looming figure and promptly panicked. With unexpected force he pushed hard against the other man’s chest. Caught by surprise Sebastian stumbled and fell back. Jensen saw his opportunity to escape and dashed past him to the front door, which he wrenched open and flew through. He had no idea where he was going just that he couldn’t breathe and needed to get the hell away.

Hours later with no idea how he had gotten there, Jensen found himself with bare bloodied feet, jacketless and shivering violently on a bench in his favourite oasis of calm in the city. His little park was quiet today in the chilled weather. Only a few people walked by, obviously trying not to stare at the wreck of a man having a breakdown in their midst.  
He looked up and saw a familiar figure cautiously approaching him. Jeff stopped a few feet away. He looked unsure and worried; his eyes were filled with tears. Jensen didn’t know if that was because of him or the cold wind. 

“I'm so sorry Jensen, so sorry. If I’d known he would terrify you like that, I swear I would never have let him near you. Can we go home and talk before you get sick sitting here, please.”

Jensen shook his head sharply, wrapping his goose pimpled arms around his trembling body. He was so confused. He didn’t trust himself or Jeff right now.  
“Ok Jensen, it’s ok. Can I at least put my jacket around you?”

When Jensen gave a tiny doubtful nod, Jeff unhesitatingly stripped off his warm jacket and tenderly placed it over Jensen’s shuddering shoulders.  
He stepped back and knelt at Jensen’s feet, looking up at him with pleading eyes.   
“Seb told me what he said, what happened. He’s sorry. He had completely the wrong idea about you, about us. He is an ass Jensen but he never meant to frighten you. We need to talk about what he said though and I don’t know if this is the right place. Can we please go back to my house?”

Jensen stubbornly shook his head, glaring unforgivingly at Jeff.  
Jeff reached out to lay a comforting hand on Jensen’s knee but was stopped in his tracks by an angry scowl. When he pulled his hand back, Jensen noticed that the knuckles were bruised and bleeding. A big part of him meanly hoped that Sebastian had a corresponding bruise on his smug face. 

“Alright then. Whatever you want Jensen, you’re the boss. You do realise that don’t you? When we have sex or are playing out a scene, you are the one with all the power. I decide what we are going to do but I just have the illusion of control. One word from you and everything immediately stops. If you say ‘Red’thats game over, no hesitations. I would never ever do anything against your will. I want to push your limits, not cross them.”

Jeff stared at Jensen, searching for any sign that he was listening to what he was saying. When Jensen acknowledged him with a minute nod he continued.  
“Sebastian wasn’t lying about the fetish club. I used to go there a lot with Justin and yes, other Doms played with him. They flogged him, used his mouth, and jerked off onto him then I would take him home and fuck him but that is what he wanted Jensen. It got him off. It’s like the boy that loved puppy play. It was his fantasy. I will never ever ask you to do something that terrifies you.  
Right now I would punch anyone that laid a finger on you so I cannot imagine wanting to share you with anyone but in the future if that’s what you wanted I would do it for you. I never mentioned the club because it isn’t important. The only thing important to me now is you. I don’t care if you never want to play in public or if you only ever want vanilla sex. I have fallen hard for you. I love you Jensen and I will do anything to keep you in my life, anything, but if you don’t want me, I will let you go. It’ll be the hardest thing I will ever have done but if that’s what it takes to make you happy I’ll do it.”

Tears were escaping from Jeff's eyes now as he begged, “please Jensen let me get you out of here and look after you.”

Jensen cupped Jeff's face with his frozen hands, gently wiped away his tears and softly said, “take me home Jeff.”

 

Jeff hustled a shivering Jensen into a warm bath as soon as they arrived home. He gently sponged him down, trickling water over his sweat stained back and carefully cleaned the mess that was his feet. They were scratched, cut and bleeding, gravel and dirt embedded under the skin. After helping him out of the bath, Jeff disinfected his injuries and bandaged them as best he could. He dressed Jensen in a pair of soft brushed-cotton pyjama bottoms, a very worn but soft t-shirt and an old hooded college sweatshirt then bundled him into bed. Huddling them both down under the comforter, he held Jensen firmly in his arms as though he would never let him go. Jensen was exhausted and his mind and body gratefully shut down in the comfort of Jeff's embrace.  
Waking up in the familiar position of being Jeff's little spoon, it took Jensen a moment to remember the day’s events. He forced open his eyes to see Jeff looking down at him.

“Hi, creeper,” he croaked out. God he felt rough. Freaking out really took it out of you, who knew? “So, maybe we should talk.”  
Jeff nodded and kissed him. “Coffee first, stay put and I’ll bring it up,” he ordered disappearing briefly before returning with two steaming mugs of coffee and reclaiming his snuggling spot beside Jensen.  
"So..." Jeff started, "I'm sorry. Today was a huge fuck up and it was my fault."

The following discussion cleared the air and resulted in the agreement that Jensen would give up his scummy apartment and move into Jeff's house. After a short but vocal argument it was also decided that he would give up his two jobs and Jeff would help him gain a job he would actually enjoy or(preferable to Jeff) with Jeff's support would go back to school and earn a degree. He knew that Jensen was more than capable of it and was determined to make up for his parents horrendous lack of care and support.  
To ease Jensen's worry of Jeff growing tired of him and ending up on the street (yes, Sebastian’s words had definitely hit home there), Jeff insisted on setting him up with a new bank account. He would give him a small fund, which would be enough to set him up somewhere if the worst happened and they decided to split up. Jensen was incredibly uncomfortable at being a kept boy but Jeff insisted his parents had set him up nicely and his art had left him with more money than he would ever need. He was adamant about looking after Jensen and removing the financial worries from him. He didn’t want Jensen to feel obliged or pressured to do anything because he was scared of losing his home.  
Jensen for his part was terrified he was making the biggest dumbest mistake of his life but he loved Jeff. After less than a week he knew everything about Jeff that he really needed to. He knew he was kind, generous, loyal, intense, charming, mouth-wateringly sexy and he passionately loved Jensen. Yep he knew he might be making a huge mistake but he was damn sure that letting Jeff go would be a bigger one.

After hashing out all the practical details, Jensen decided to reassure Jeff.  
“I know you said you would still want to be with me even if I only ever wanted vanilla sex but I want to be your sub Jeff. I loved it when you spanked me and used me. I want you to teach me to be the perfect boy for you. I trust you completely but I can’t have anyone else touching me. Maybe one day you can take me to your club but I don’t think it’s going to be anytime soon, you need to know that. I don’t want you to be disappointed.”

“Sweetheart, I love you. I don’t care if I never set foot in my club again, but I am going to build your confidence up so high that if we do go, you walk in with your head high and the certainty that you are the most beautiful perfect boy there.”

Jeff rummaged in the drawer at the side of the bed and pulled out the locked gift box that he had sent Jensen on the night they met.  
“I think you know that inside this box is a collar. It’s not a sign of ownership. It’s a symbol of commitment. It means that you trust me and love me and that I love you and promise to cherish and care for you. I’m going to give you the key to the box. I want you to wear my collar. I want you to trust me with your heart and body as much as I trust you with mine. I want you to allow me to collar you, but only when you are ready. No pressure.”

Jensen took the key from Jeff's fingers and opened the box. Instead of the leather collar he expected to find inside, there was a beautiful gold chain with a small intricate padlock as a fastening. He handed the collar to Jeff, declaring,

“I'm already yours Jeff, forever”.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a prompt from Blindfold spn, i have changed the pairing however:  
> Jensen is so alone. He hates living in the city, hates being invisible, hates that his shyness means that no one knows him. Lately though, Jensen has felt someone watching him, it doesn't feel menacing or dangerous, it almost feels fond. It is still weird. Then the notes start coming - written on heavy expensive stationary in a masculine hand, the notes speak to knowing what Jensen needs, to Jensen desire to be seen, to Jensen's beauty, to how Jensen would be lovely in submission to a proper Master  
> Jensen is shocked, and seduced, such that when the final note comes along with a box of clothes, a locked square box and a card with an address and a time on it, Jensen can do nothing more then put on the outfit, taking the locked box and himself to the address at the appointed time. There he finds the man, Jared, who wants to claim him and put the beautiful collar from the locked box on him, forever.  
> The poem i used is actually lyrics blatently stolen from the wonderful Adele's song Make you Feel my Love.


End file.
